Clone Dogs
by Garruslov3r
Summary: read end The Sith have created an unusual plan to disturb the republic again. Ashoka finds a dog that looks extremely furmiliar:P To her surprise it was ***. Now she just want's to find out a way to explain this to the clones... I don't know much about Clone Wars. This is being worked on for mistakes
1. When the Unexpected Happens

I made this because... Idk. Jessigirl and her other friends wanted me to do this, so I am. I don't know much about Clone Wars, so if I mess up, tell me please. I'm not good at writing and I know it.

Clone dog's

Anakin sat on the chair in his apartment, watching the TV with bordum as a strange sense came over him. Something he had never felt before. He looked deep into himself and thought, _hmm... it feels kinda stupid... _So he went on doing nothing because he knew it was probably nothing. About an hour later he heard the door ring so he walked across the dark room to the door, opened it and Ashoka was standing there with a blue leash in her hand and at the end of it was... A black Great Dane? "Ashoka, where did you get this dog?" Ashoka looked nervous and then Anakin said, "Alright Ashoka, where did you find the dog? It's fine, just tell me." she still gave a worried look and then managed to slip the true words out, "Okay, he followed me... And he looked half starved... I just... I just couldn't leave him on the streets. Don't you know what happens when you leave a dog in the streets? Especially here in Corusaunt. Can we take care of him? PLEEEEZZZ???" She looked at him with the girly puppy pout eyes that little girls tend to look at people with. "Ashoka, you know the Jedi won't approve of this? ... Actually... They haven't ever said there was anything against it... Ashoka- O_O "YEAH, YEAH? ... Alright." YAY! "Just remember, Ashoka, you'll be feeding him, giving him attention, AND cleaning up his messes. This will be a test in respo... "yeah, yeah, yeah. I have a new puppy, and that's all that matters! Come on in, new puppy. You can sleep in Anakin's bed for now." Uh..." Anakin sighed long and hard at the thought of someone finding out that he had a dog in the temple. And that Ashoka was probably going to do something foolish, but Anakin wasn't the type to worry. He just let things go by, so as he thought, it didn't really bother him. he was kind of turning into his master, worrying too much.

"Alright. What am I going to do with you?" Ashoka thought looking at the dog strangely. Then she looked at him in the eyes and something reminded her of... A clone she knew. She couldn't recall his name. It was just right on the tip of her tongue, but she had lost it. She blurted out random clone names. "Cody... Sev's... Echo?" she thought of a few more..." ....Rex?..." The dog looked at her with a curious smile and liked her face. "Huh... I wonder why you remind me of Rex, and you answer to his name? And... You look like a... Clone, somehow." Then, the dog looked at her and whined a little. "You seem... Confused... " "Borrrufruff!" the dog barked and scratched at her comlink, because it was beeping. " Ha hah! It's not like you're gonna answer it." the dog got the com in his mouth to answer it then it popped on and it was commander Cody. "Hold on Cody. I need to do something.. Dog, why did you do that?" (Head tilt) bark!" Ashoka sighed then opened her comlink to talk to Cody. " Strange things are happening around here." answered Ashoka. "So, what is it, Cody?" "There are missing clones at the base and we need you to stay on the look out. Between you and me, Rex and Sev's are two of them." Rex?" Yes. If you find them report them to me." Alright, Cody. I think something bad is wrong..." It's alright, Ashoka, besides, it's not my duty to take care of younglings." Padawan!" Okay, okay. don't get your tunic all bunched up." I need to go to Kamino. Get some tests run on something." What does a little Jedi girl need with DNA testing? I think somethings wrong with you" She looked nervous. "You might not believe this, but I think I know what happened to Rex." Cody started to talk in a certain way that made Ashoka know that Cody was happy. "Well... you wouldn't believe if I told you..." Come on, just tell me what's up. I wanna know where my brother is." I think he is... Ashoka swallowed hard... A dd-dog..." Cody looked at her in a puzzled look. "Yeah. I think it's you that has a problem." But I'm serious. If you don't believe me, then see for yourself." She turned the comlink around to show the large dog she had found.

Of course this isn't completed yet. It will be though.


	2. Getting Ready For the Trip

**Clone Dogs, chapter two...**

Anakin sat his combat crystal on the glass surface of the coffee table. He was working on a new lightsaber crystal that, when that saber blade is touched with another saber blade it will not work unless ignited again. Obi-Wan sat beside him, watchig him play around in his lightsaber with amazment. _"How is he so good?"_ Obi-Wan thought. Ashoka walked into the room. "Stay." she comannded."Stay...Stay...Come here!" Rex ran through the room as fast as he could. "Rex! Don't run." Obi wan yelled. Rex heard him and stopped two seconds, then walked to Ashoka the rest of the way. He then sat beside her, looked at the door, whined, then looked at her again. "What does he want now?" She asked Obi-Wan. "You have to find out. I don't know. He might just want to go back." Yeah... He probably does. You miss your brothers, huh?" _No... I don't even wanna go back. Don't you get dog symbols?" _ Rex thought. Then Ashoka finished. "It's okay... We'll get you back to your brothers." He kept whining and then went back to the room. "I feel sorry for him. I'd hate to be a dog."

ooooo

Two hours had past and Rex was still in the room he had been in. Ashoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were sitting in the dining, room thinking of a plan to show the cloners that this was the real Captain Rex. " I suggest that we sneak him in, who's with me?!" Obi-Wan and Ashoka looked at him with a glare. All of a sudden Rex ran through with a puppy dog look and his tail between his legs whining. Then he rubbed on her leg like a cat to get her attention. " I don't know what's wrong with you. Your bowls are full, I gave you a belly rub, I told you you'd be okay. I don't see what you want. I cant help you! Sorry!" Ashoka was trying to think and she got caught up in confusion and wasn't paying much attention. "uhhh... Snips... I..." then Anakin was interupted, "Not know. I'm trying to think." she said still not paying any attention to her suroundings. "Your Padawan doesn't pay much attention, and has no good anger control, does she?" .... I don't think so, master." Then he told Obi-Wan," If she would just looked down she would understand a little better. She might understand the reason he stood at the door for almost an hour." Huh?" She looked down to notice Rex sitting with his head down beside a puddle on the floor. "Ewww! Rex, you're nasty!" She yelled at him. He looked sad and embarassed and then walked slowly back into the room. "Go in there untill I tell you to come out." He looked back then growled and ran into the room so he didn't have to keep looking at her."Why would he do that Anakin? He's a clone trooper!" Yeah, but he was changed into a dog. And I don't think clones are house trained... Well sorta. And it's been two days since his transformation. I've been almost six times since then." Obi-Wan and Ashoka looked at him with a TMI look. "I have tought you to have a messed up head..." Obi-Wan said. "Clean that up and we'll finish thinking of a plan." Anakin laughed out loud and Ashoka looked with disgust. "me? why? eww..." She looked at Obi-Wan. Since Aankin was being imature Obi-Wan evened things out. "And you will help..." Wha?" Ashoka laughed at Anakin, "You have spoiled your padawan, and yourself. Now you both need to do something instead of sitting around. You're only active on missions these days." Obi-Wan finished then Ashoka and Anakin looked at eachother angrily.

oooooo

" I don't know..." Obi-Wan said, " I don't see what to do." Maybe we can sneak him in, but I don't think we can sneak a black Great Dane into a large white building." Anakin said. " Could I speak, Master?" Sure, Ashoka." What if we show them?" Anakin and Obi looked shocked in confusion, " What do you mean "show them"?" She cleared her throught then spoke her little plan and said, "Anakin, you believed me when I showed you the note. No other dog can write ya'know. So, maybe they become convinced that HE wrote the note and not us because both of you thought I wrote it to prove to you that he was really Rex, which he is, hahah. Then after they see the note we can ask them to do tests..." ..." That's actually a good plan, Snips." Anakin said. "Yes Ashoka, very good." said Obi with a nod of approval. " I'm.... Thanks." Ashoka said. She felt confident that the plan would work out fine, but they still needed to think of more plans than just that one. "We need to think of downfalls, okay Ashoka? So we can have more than just a plan A if plans go down hill. Obi-Wan explained to her. " Let's see... There's... hmmm... They might think we used Jedi powers to train him, they might kick us out before we explain ourselves..." I know what we do and say before they kick us out! I ya.... noo... No I don't know..."Anakin exclaimed. "Bark, Bark!" Rex yapped. "What is it?" Rex kind of jumpped then looked at Ashoka to make sure she was paying attention. He wrote something down which was rather odd seeing as he was a dog. It said...

#1. When they ask where we're going, use a mind trick on them.

#2. Tell them that we need to get tests run on it for... Uhhmmm... We need to plan about reasons for that one to work

#3. Steal some clone armor and wear it into the facility and say that he's just a gaurd dog

#4. You're are Jedi, asking the clones why they found a missing dog (ME) roaming around the place. also goes with plan two...

#5. IDK... We'll have other reasons by then.

Got it? All the Excuses we need for now.

They all went silent since they were thinking... of corse... " Good idea's." WOW. How'd you come up with that so quick?" things like that began being spoken then he wrote...

I've always had these plans... i'm a clone trooper... we have to think fast in battles... How do you think we survive?

"Okay. Great job! That's our plan." Obi-Wan wasn't so sure though. " I need to call Cody and ask if he's missing any troopers..." He picked up his comlink and contacting cody. " Why, Obi?!" She didn't hear him say what he had before so she was furious. " I thought you said it was just between us!!" He wont believe you anyway!" she yelled. She had thought he betrayed her. " Hello, Cody?"

Yeah, Obi-Wan. What's it now?" He saidas if he were frustrsted. " How many clones of 501st troopers are missing?" Well... That's what I'm doing now. It was three... BUT NOW IT"S FIVE! I have no idea where they went!" a short pause hit the air then Obi-Wan said, "I will try to send some look outs to watch for them." Cody sighed with relief. "Thanks. We're too buzy with the war to look for them. Thank you. Cody, out!" Cody left and the hologram image went away. "ohhhh! Okay!" Ashoka said happilly. Then Anakin yelled, "Obi! We have no time for this!" Get more dog bowls. It's time to start an adotion center." Obi-Wan joked, but not too jokingly. " Waxer's gone, Sevs... Gone. Rex... He's beside me. Echo's gone and Fives is gone. They must all be dogs."Where have they been fighting? What planet?" Obi-Wan said, " Rex and Waxer were on Corusaunt, and Fives, Sevs, and Echo were on Christophsis..." So now we go to Christophsis?" Anakin questioned, but also suggested, " Let's wait until tomorrow." They all agreed and went to sleep until they would have to go on a journey the next morning...

ooooooooo

"Bark, Barrooof! Rex barked at Ashoka's bedside at 7:35 the next was happy it was a beautiful sunny day, because she knew it wasn't that way on Christophsis, and she wanted to stay as warm as possible. "Okay, Okay! ahahaha! I'm up, I'm up!" He licked he face twice and then jumped off the bed. He nodded at her and then and then ran into Anakin's room and did the same thing. " Yes, Ashoka... *yawn* ... Your clon/dog alarm clock woke me up too." Obi-Wan yawned tired like. "UHH!!! Get your dog off my bed!!!" Rex ran out of the room to rub on them to get their attention. She thought he wanted to see his companions again, since he was over excited. "Time to get packed!" Ashoka said with a smile. As Obi-Wan and Anakin were packing up some things, Ashoka began to finish up her dog training. "Look Ashoka!" Anakin called to her. "I have a new lightsaber!" He put it in her hands and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. "Here's your life. I mean, another one. I made the crystal speacial. Just for you." Thanks, Skyguy! Thank you very much... Guess what?" What, Ashoka?" said Obi-Wan. " I've trained Rex very well. I taught him to stay, bark, sit, stand, stop barking, attack, stop attacking, And when I say sit in a certain voice, he'll do this. SIT!" Rex sat up strait with his nose in the air like a salute then sat to the ground again in the regular Great Dane way. He looked at Ashoka and laughed softly since it was still early for a weekend. "Hahhah... _Housetraining?_" UHHHHH! WHY DO I...? GRRR!!!" Obi laughed and looked at Anakin, "Do you have your things?" yep...lets get moving." BARK BARK!!! _girrrrrr...."_ She heard Rex say then it followed Obi-Wan, "eww." then a door closeed. "Well Asohka... He's house trained alright."He said, "And he's begining to act his human self." Ashoka looked at the saber that Yoda had given her then traded it out with her new one with a sigh. "All that training to figure out you were trained all along. What a bummer..." He walked over to her then sat by her with a smile. "What are you looking at?" Ashoka said. Rex frowned then turned to look at the wall. "Come on, I'm not happy for you just because your toilet trained." _You suck! Come on! it's not my nature to do that, you should be proud!"_ Then he lifted his leg on her skirt. "UH! Yuck!" _hmhmhm... _"Obi-Wan chuckled. "It's hard for a dog to learn that for a dog, Ashoka." What if he did that to you?!" I wouldn't have done what you did. That means it wouldn't have even happened." Rex pranced over to Obi-Wan and then sat beside him and thought." I'm starting to like this Obi-Wan guy!" Anakin came in the room and looked at Ashoka, "OH... Man Ashoka... Get out of the bathroom before you do that... More like, get to the bathroom first..." Anakin and Rex laughed in their own way then Ashoka stormed of into her room blushing...

DONE... NEXT CHAPTA ^w^


	3. Chrisis on Chrstophsis

Clone Dogs!Chapter 3!

They got onto the Twilight then left to Christophsis. "Ready?"Anakin said. "But didn't you say Waxer was here on Corusaunt?" She asked. "uhm. That would've worked, Obi Wan." Anakin said, then Obi-Wan put his hand over his face. "Why didn't I think of that?.. Oh well... We can get this over with and then we can do the easy stuff." he said. It didn't bother them much, but Rex was still hurrying still for no certain reason. They got their stuff and left on the Twighlight to Christophsis. Of corse the ride was boring. Anakin fell asleep, Ashoka got bored with video games, and began to watch the stars fly by in a twirl of blue swirling light, and Obi-Wan kept watch in the pilot's seat while Anakin napped in the copilots seat. Rex sat by Ashoka, curled up in her chair and put his head in her lap and whined. "Why can't I be back... I don't care about all the stuff they used to make me do. Being a dog is more challenging than I thought. I'm starting to miss my troops..." Rex thought. After that came to his mind, he brushed his head up against her leg and licked her hand (doggy kisses! Awww...) "Aw. You too Rex." Ashoka said as Rex slipped to the ground with a relieved smile, " Heh heh... I'd never think you'd ever say that to me... Ashoka..." Rex thought again. Obi-Wan looked at Ashoka and Rex troubled like, then he looked back at Rex with a disturbed look. Then Obi gave an "I'm-watch-you." hand motion. He then whined and looked up at Ashoka "I think he hates me... You know that doesn't matter though, right?" It's okay, you'll be okay..." Ashoka stroked her fingers down his head and fluffed up his ears. "Who do you want us to find first? Bark for yes." Then, she began saying the names, "Waxer, Sev, Fives, Echo?" Bark!" Echo... Okay! Good._ "I don't what to do... I cant... why is this so PAINFUL!" _Rex whined in pain then layed his head on Ashoka's lap then she looked at Obi-Wan and turned back to pet Rex's paw. H felt the attachment between Rex and Ashoka, and mostly the pain in Rex. He wasn't trobled because he missed his brothers, he was love sick for Ashoka. He knew it from the feelings and senses when he was with Satine. But, she's a Jedi. She can't gain any attraction, especially love. But But he didn't know how he would separate these was almost imposible to break them up. They liked eachother, and the only reason it was so hard for Obi-Wan is he didn't want to. They were just great together, and love wasn't a thing you interfere with. And it really was the hard deep kind. He just didn't know how it was so strong. Rex did the same, putting his head on hers and laying his hea on Ashoka and then Obi-Wan moved and Rex turned away. Then Obi looked at him, smiled, and nodded. Rex was amazed. He looked at him, smiled, then rubbed against her face. "Whoa, Rex. I'm not in the mood for your dog breath." Ashoka said. " I don't have dog breath... Do I?" Ashoka laughed, "You're a dog, aren't you? heehee..." Grrrrrr..." Rex growl jokingly."

oooooo

They landed on the planet three minutes after that. ( space travel takes longer than it looks) " I wonder how we'll capture the Sith who created this weapon." Anakin hought out load. " The lightsaber you made for Ashoka, I'm thinking, is your answer." Obi-Wan said as Asoka looked at him in confusion. " What's so important about a lightsaber?" she said to them both. "Speacial? Didn't I tell you the weapon was your life?" She looked scared and surprised at Anakin as he kind of slipped away from reality. I didn't mean that! I meant...!... What I meant to say is... What's so different with this saber than any other saber? I'm sorry... If I kind of... over reacted... sorry master... " She got quiet then Anakin had an angry look, then it faded away into a sad inoccent look. " No Ashoka, I'm sorry. I over reacted, not you. I just worked hard on making you something speacial." Obi-Wan butted in. "It's yours, and yours alone. He's your master, and wanted to show how much he cared for you." Obi-Wan hit his shoulder and Anakin looked and smiled, relieved that the words were taken from his mouth. " You 'll have to find out later, Ashoka." But you cant you just tell me?" He looked at her and smiled, "Sorry, but you need to wait and figure out on your own, young one." Padaw- wa- wha? You almost called me youngling." Ashoka swore. "No, but I thought about." Obi said. "Rude..." She said under her breath. They got off their ship and touched their feet to Christophsis once more... "Hey! No animals! He'll have to stay here in your ship!" One of the guards saw Rex behind the group, following alongside Ashoka. " He's an important cloning project." Obi-Wan said, then Anakin followed,"Yeah. This is Jedi bieusness." You'll have to prove it, Jedi." Well, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan, Ashoka Tano." Yeah, Yeah, I don't care about your little family." Family? Excuse me, but this is a secret cloning project." The man looked at them both, and began looking through records on his data pad rapidly for information to see if there was any kind of experiments going on. " Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi general. You've worked with the cloners before. You gave them the idea to create a clone army, correct?" Obi-Wan looked at him strangely. He would've told him that it was his master he was talking about, but Anakin winked to give him an impresion say 'Go for it'. "Yes, that is right." Obi said. The guard pointed at Anakin. " Anakin Skywalker. He's also part of the army. He has a younger Jedi named Ashoka Tano, correct?" Ashoka and Anakin nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, then I don't see any problem with bringing a dog along. Go along with your buisness." Obi-Wan noticed that he had been waving his hands around the guard the whole time. They walked to the elevator to get to the lower level, which was a clone base for a while, to keep look out for any sepratist activity. "Good work, my aprentice. You got us through stage one." Anakin sighed and said, "It was really Ashoka's idea... She said she wouldn't quit poking me in the head, unless I told you." Yeah." Obi-Wan laughed as they made their way to the base in the second building. People stared as they came by with a big black Great Dane walking alongside three Jedi. "How'd they get in here with that dog?" What is that?" Whatever it is, it's big!" People stared, and so did the guards. "Dogs, or animals, for that matter, are not allowed on the premisi, Jedi." Obi-Wan had to explain, or think of a plan fast. Ashoka bent down and wispered words to Rex as the guard went on. They were confiding something, but he didn't really think about it, being so wrapped up in his at-the-moment work. "We are Obi-Wan Kenobi and..."The guard interupted. "You cant have them here, and that's that." Obi looked at Anakin woriedly Anakin then spokeup. "We are Jedi generals from the republic army, and we are loosing troops and decided we would take a look around the place for any signs of any missing troopers that could somehow be here." He isn't our dog. He's an experiment... A cloning expereminet. Too see if there is any possible way to change dogs into humans, or the oppisite. "We came back because this is clone captain Rex, sir." Ashoka butted in."Okay" said Obi-Wan, "That's the true story..." The guard looked at them like they were complete idiots. "That's a total lie..." _I cant believe the other guy believed it and he doesn't!"_ Rex walked up to him and dropped a note and the guard noticed a pen under Rex's paw, then he gave him the note. ((Like usual))...

This is Captain Rex. The Sith have created a weapon, and I was their first victim, along with many other men of mine, and some of other squads. This is the truth. I need you to contact your other guards and the guards of the next building (since, you know, dogs aren't able to explain things well with humans) -REX


End file.
